Like A Virgin
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: An alternate scene in 'Power Of Madonna' Wemma smut. A deleted scene from my story 'What If'


_**A/N: Due to the large amount of reviewers asking for this, I decided to post it as a one shot. **_

_**Like I mentioned in the actual story, this is my first time writing something like this and I hope its not absolutely terrible. I showed one of my friends and she said it was terrific so here's to hoping it wasn't just a biased opinion.

* * *

**_

Emma stood in front of the mirror in Will's apartment. Her hand was placed delicately over her heart which was beating much faster than she ever remembered. Her hair was all a mess on top of her head from trying to fix it so many times to make herself look more appealing to the man waiting for her inside his bedroom.

When she had arrived to his apartment at exactly seven thirty, it wasn't as awkward as she thought it was going to be. After all, the only reason she was over there was so she and Will could do "the nasty."

Emma still hated herself for actually calling it that. She could have chosen something a bit more romantic.

But Will welcomed her with a warm smile and kiss to the cheek as if it were a regular date. He'd taken her coat for her and she had slipped off her favorite golden shoes and placed the items in his hall closet.

Emma was beyond nervous and if Will had noticed, he didn't say anything. He casually chatted with her and asked her if she'd like anything to drink.

She politely declined. She was nervous enough as it was and prolonging the event would just make her feel worse. So instead she just asked him where his bathroom was.

Will looked a little surprised but then quickly directed her towards the bathroom. She thanked him quietly and headed towards the bathroom with a bag over her shoulder.

Once she entered the bathroom and closed the door, she just stood there for a minute. She could hear Will walking past the bathroom and towards his bedroom which only made the situation more real for her.

Emma let out a deep breathe and brought her bag over and set it down on top of the toilet seat. She looked around the average sized bathroom and found it to be remarkably clean. She also noticed it smelled intensely of cleaning product and she came to conclusion that Will had just cleaned the bathroom specifically for her. She smiled at the thought and went over to the mirror.

She didn't want to open it to see what was in the cabinet one because it was invasion of Will's privacy and she might just back out if she saw that any of Terri's things were still there.

Emma took another deep breathe and slowly started to undress herself. She felt extremely weird changing somewhere other than her own bathroom. So after she had folded all of her clothing, she quickly rummaged through her bag and threw on the purple nightgown she had bought specifically for this occasion.

That was when she started to play with her hair. No matter what she did to it, it didn't look right. She knew that she was stressing out over nothing because of what was going to happen very soon. After all, what her hair looked like wouldn't matter in the end.

She blushed heavily at the thought and her heart picked up its speed again.

Emma continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Was she seriously ready to do this? She had acted on an impulse earlier in the day. She felt offended when Sue cut off the intercom to her office and she wanted to do something about it. She wanted to prove to everybody else and more importantly, to herself that she was a strong, independent woman who didn't let her fears rule her life.

She wasn't sure she was actually going to go through with it until she saw Will in the hallway. He didn't notice her down the hallway, kept up in his own little world. But the moment she saw him it hit her. Electricity and Adrenaline raced through her veins and pushing her doubts aside, she called after him. He stopped on the stairwell and the smile he gave her only reaffirmed her thoughts that she could do this.

Now she wasn't so sure. Being in his bathroom in only a lavender nightgown while she knew he waited in the next room, made her nerves come back full force.

Emma's one hand, supporting herself by hanging onto the sink, started to shake violently, her nails clicking against the ceramic.

Her other hand quickly moved from her chest to cover her shaking hand. The shaking stopped and she glanced at herself in the mirror once again.

"You can do this Emma." She whispered to her reflection, her serious voice conflicting with her terrified expression.

Then, her wide eyes narrowed slightly and she nodded to herself, pushing all of her fears and doubts away.

She spun around and opened the door to the bathroom. She shut off the light, closed the door and walked towards Will's bedroom.

Her heart was still beating wildly and she had to concentrate to control her breathing as she approached the door. She slowly pushed it open and crept her way, shyly, in.

Her breath got caught in her chest when laid eyes on Will. He was lounging on his bed dressed in navy blue, his T-Shirt revealing his muscled arms and just enough of his chest. However, what really made her heart nearly stop was the look he gave her when she walked in.

Emma blushed under his intense gaze and she fingered the edges of the nightgown.

Will slid across the bed with ease, keeping his eyes on her the entire time. "Wow." He whispered and her face burned hotter.

"Look good?" She questioned nervously.

"Amazing." He answered still in a whisper. His eyes confirmed the state of awe he was in.

She smiled shyly and glanced down at the ground. Through the edges of her vision she could see Will extend his hands out towards her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him and stepped forward, slipping her hands into his.

Will continued to pull her forward until she was practically pulled onto his lap. Then he stood up slowly and their eyes remained glued to each others. Emma stepped even closer to him and she leaned her head closer to his.

Their lips were only inches apart when she paused and she could feel Will's nose lightly brushing against hers. She broke their gaze when her eyes fluttered closed for a second and she could feel Will's breath against her mouth.

Then with a burst of courage she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. A fire broke loose in her body as soon as her lips touched his and it only intensified when Will's hands found their way to her hips. She pressed herself further against his body and heard him moan quietly into her mouth.

Will gripped her tighter and quickly switched them around so her back was to the bed. Their lips broke contact for a few moments as Will pushed her gently onto the bed.

Her eyes fluttered back opened to look at him as her arms moved to rest above her head. She lost her breath again when Will didn't come back up to meet her lips but buried his face into the material on her stomach.

Her eyes closed again as Will slowly travelled upwards his nose gently grazing her skin through her nightgown. Her body started shaking as Will grazed the space in between her breasts. She felt his lips softly kiss the skin on her neck and could feel the heat of his body over her.

"Hey." He whispered to her and her eyes snapped open to meet his. The desire she had seen earlier in his eyes had faded into concern. "Are you alright?"

Emma swallowed hard as her breath caught up to her. "I-I'm fine." She whispered trying not only to convince Will but herself too.

"You're shaking Emma." He noted and a shudder ran through her body at the sound of his voice saying her name. "You know that we don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." He reassured her.

"I know." She whispered, nodding her head.

"I'll do anything that you want me to do Emma. I'll wait for you until you are ready, you know that." He went on.

She nodded again quietly, biting her lip. That meant alot to her, knowing that he'd wait for her but that made up her mind for her. She knew she wanted Will and she certainly could _feel_ how much he wanted her.

Still shaking, she brought her hand to rest on the side of his face. She caressed the soft skin there with her thumb and then met his eyes. "I'm ready Will." She assured him, nodding her head and letting a small smile cross her face. "I'm ready. I want this...I want you."

Will's eyes searched hers for a moment or two, trying to find that she was serious. Then when he was certain, he quickly brought his head down and enveloped her in the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced.

Her hand left his face and travelled down his neck, over the soft material of his shirt and down to his waist line. As Will continued to kiss her, she slipped her hands under his shirt.

She could feel Will tremble slightly as she ran her fingers up his washboard abs and once again her breath was taken away. She knew Will was fit, he had to be from dancing so much but she didn't realize how fit he actually was. Under every inch of his skin she could feel the rippling muscles.

Will broke their heated kiss to sit up and remove his shirt, tossing it down to the floor. Her eyes widened considerably as her eyes travelled down his torso, marveling the fine male specimen before her.

Her shaking fingers trailed down his naked chest and stopped just at his pant line. She slowly looked up to Will's face and saw his head was slightly tiled back, his eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly.

"Will." She whispered his name and his eyes snapped back down to hers. His hazel eyes had grown considerably darker but yet his gaze was so warm, it lit her body ablaze.

Still staring down at her, Will moved his hands to her waist and scrunched up the bottom of her night gown. Emma could feel the cool air hitting her upper thighs and her stomach and her eyes widened in a quick panic. Will paused and searched for a sign from her.

Emma quickly composed herself and nodded for him to keep going. His fingers pushed up her nightgown revealing her matching undies and the white satin skin of her stomach.

His touch felt like fire against her skin and she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Will being so close.

Will's hands continued to move upwards as did the material of her nightgown. A small gasp passed her lips when she felt the cold air hit her breasts followed by Will's scolding hot touch.

Will paused again and when she didn't make a move to stop him, continued a moment later. Emma lifted the upper half of her body as Will slipped the night gown over her head, tossing it the floor with his shirt.

"Emma..."

Emma eye's fluttered open at the sound of her name and she blushed at the look on his face.

Will skillfully reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Her eyes widened again and as she felt the comfort of her bra leave her skin, her hands immediately flew up to cover herself.

She stared up at Will shyly and Will's eyes met hers. He gave her a warm, comforting smile and gently placed his hands over hers. "Don't be shy, Em." He told her, removing her hands away from her chest. He lowered his head to place a gentle kiss between the valley of her breasts and then moved his head over hers. "You're beautiful." He whispered sincerely and captured her lips in another kiss.

Emma blushed at his words and pushed herself deeper into his kiss, moaning quietly as Will's hands found their way to her breasts and his legs straddled her waist.

She breathlessly pulled away from the kiss, throwing her head back against the pillow. Will pressed soft kisses to her jawline and neck as his hands continued to work magic. Her body started to writhe under him and she could feel his desire for her pressing hard against her stomach.

Without even thinking about it, Emma's hands found their way to his chest. Her fingernails travelled downwards and Will emitted a groan from deep in his throat.

Her fingers slipped under the waistband of his pants and he froze, so she froze. Her eyes snapped open and her head moved to meet his eyes.

Will kept his gaze on her as he lowered his hands to cover hers. His erratic breathing stayed in perfect sync with hers and he slowly moved her hands downward and he lifted his body a little bit into the air and after Emma had pushed his pants down to his knees he kicked the rest off himself.

Emma felt her nerves come rushing back was suddenly she was made aware of the fact that she was only in her panties and Will was only in his boxers. Her breathing quickly sped up and her eyes widened considerably, her hands falling tightly against her sides.

"Emma..." Will whispered to her and she knew what he was going to say. He was going to ask her again if she was ready, if she was really willing to go through with this. Whether she was or not, she knew there was no turning back at this point.

She brought her finger up to his lips and shook her had quietly. She swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then she dropped her hand and leaned up to kiss his lips.

Will's hands were then attached to her hips. She closed her eyes tightly when she felt his fingers trace the edge of her panties. Then they slipped under the material and Will slowly slipped them off leaving her completely exposed.

That was when the tears started. She had never been naked before in front of anyone, except her parents and that was only when she was a small child. Since her "accident" no one had seen her the way she was now. It was all so overwhelming and the emotions built up and spilled over her cheeks in salty tears.

Will didn't seem to notice until he leaned up to kiss her again and tasted the salty tears on her lips. He lifted his head and his brow furrowed in concern. "Emma?"

Emma's eyes lifted to meet his, her vision blurry from the tears.

"Oh God, Emma, sweetie I'm sorry." Will's face was frantic and he reached his hands up to wipe her tears away and she whimpered quietly. "We can stop now Emma, please don't cry."

"No." She whimpered quietly and shook her head. "Will, please don't stop."

"Em..." He shook his head in confusion. "You're crying."

"I know. I know." She whispered, sniffling quietly. "It's just that its...all so overwhelming. No one has seen me like this...ever and I just feel so...I don't know..." she lifted her hand to slip over his.

A small smile crossed Will's face. "Emma you are absolutely beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed about." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

With tears still pouring down her cheeks, she whimpered quietly, brought her other hand up to his face and kissed him deeply.

"Will please." She pleaded against his lips and arched her back, thrusting her hips into his.

Will groaned loudly and Emma could fully feel him pressing against her. She panted heavily and glanced up at Will.

His eyes were glazed over and he pulled away from her and onto his knees for a quick moment. He slipped off his boxers and her eyes widened at seeing all of him.

He leaned over her and grabbed something out of the table drawer. Her vision was still blurry from her tears but she could hear the sound of tearing and crumpling and then Will was hovering over her once again.

Her tears increased their speed as she closed her eyes tightly, preparing for what was about to happen. She felt Will's lips against her cheeks, kissing away the tears that were falling.

"I-I can still stop." Will whispered to her, his voice straining, clearly telling her that the last thing he wanted to do was stop.

"Will." She whispered. "Please...I want you...I need you..._please."_

Will's head dropped to her neck and he kissed her collarbone softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her flushed, wet skin.

He slowly pushed himself in and she whimpered and shook against him. He kissed her neck, her jawline and then her lips as he continued further.

Emma held onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin and he paused waiting for her to adjust.

Her body continued to shake against him, tears cascading down her cheeks and onto her neck. She whimpered a few times and her breath came out in quick pants.

Then, the pain started to disappear. Her breathing and heart rate picked up at the sudden new sensation she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Will..." She whispered breathlessly into his ear.

He lifted his head and met her eyes looking for another confirmation. She nodded her head softly and he started to move again.

Her eyes closed tightly and she threw her head back against the pillow, succumbing completely to the pleasure overcoming her body.

Once Will got a regular pace going, her hips started to move along with his and their pleasured moans filled the air.

Will continued to pick up his pace, their breathing erratic and their heart rates climbing.

Emma buried her face into his shoulder, whimpering his name as a sensation that was completely new and overwhelming took over her. She rode the tremendous waves of pleasure and it felt as if something had exploded inside of her.

Will grunted her name as his body fell limp on top of her. His weight didn't matter, all that mattered was the sensation she felt inside, and how absolutely wonderful it felt to have Will's naked body on top of hers. She could care less that her skin was sticky with sweat, she could care less that his was too. She could care less that his wet skin stuck to hers or that her damp hair stuck to her wet skin on her face, neck and shoulders.

They were still both breathing heavily and Will's face was rested in between the space of her neck and shoulder.

When they both caught their breath, Will lifted his head, kissing the skin on her neck and then moving to kiss her lips.

Emma smiled weakly into his kiss and brought her hand up to stroke his face lightly. After a moment, he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

No words needed to be spoken between them, their eyes said it all. Will smiled at her, kissed her lips and her forehead and then rolled off of her to lay beside her.

Emma turned so she was facing Will, smiled at him and then snuggled into his chest. Will's arms fit snugly around her and he pulled her body close, kissing the top of her head.

They both slowly drifted off together, wrapped tightly in each other's embrace.

Emma started to stir early the next morning. Still with her eyes closed she began to stretch out her body when she hit something, soft, warm and hairy. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with a sight she had only dreamed about waking up to.

Will's perfectly sculpted upper body was jutting out from under the blanket while the rest of him hid under it.

She realized that what she had kicked was Will's leg of which were tangled in hers. She slowly turned her face upwards and saw that Will was still fast asleep.

Half his face was buried in the pillow but she could still see the contented smile on his face. She was instantly reminded of what had happened the night prior. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at her naked form. She blushed heavily and pulled the sheet up to her neck, even though she remembered in great detail that Will had seen it all last night.

Will let out a sigh in his sleep and his arm, still slung around her, tightened around her and pulled her closer. She blushed a deeper shade of red and lightly traced his jaw line with her fingertips.

Will let out a sleepy moan and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He seemed a little surprised to see her at first but then he broke out in a warm, happy, tired smile.

"Hey." He mumbled sleepily.

"Hi." She muttered shyly with a small smile.

He slid his fingers up her arm, causing her to shiver, and then pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You survived." He teased gently.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Yes." She muttered.

He laughed and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. Then he let out a sigh and stared down at her adoringly. "Emma, last night was..."

"...amazing?" She finished for him, smiling.

He smiled and tapped her nose. "Precisely."

She giggled and cuddled into his chest, her hand lightly resting on his biceps. Will rested his chin on top of her head and gently ran his fingers down her back. "Thank you Emma." He whispered into her hair.

She furrowed her brow and lifted her head to look at him. "For what Will?"

"For letting me be your first time, for giving yourself to me." He explained.

She propped herself up on her elbow and stared into his eyes lovingly. "Will there is no one on this Earth who'd I rather be with. You are the only one who I would even consider giving myself to. I'll admit I wasn't really sure I was ready last night but now I realize that I was and I have no regrets. That was more wonderful that I ever could have imagined and I'm sure it was all because it was with you."

Will eyed her for a few moments and then he leaned in and kissed her deeply, his hand cupping her cheek.

She smiled into the kiss and returned the kiss with as much fervor as he put in. The kiss didn't last as long as she would have wanted but her disappointment was shortly lived as after Will rested his forehead against hers and she was more than content to remain like that with him forever.

Unfortunately for her, her fears of last night resurfaced. She still remained true to her word, she did not regret what she did with Will, she enjoyed every single minute of it and enjoyed just as much waking up next to him. But her mysophobia could not be hidden away for long.

It started to creep on her slowly. The sweat on her skin starting to bug her just a little bit, the sweat on Will's skin against her skin only adding to it slightly.

However, as she laid there in the silence with Will, it came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. Her body tensed and she sprang up.

Will propped himself up, looking confused.

"Emma?" He questioned, seeing her sudden panic attack.

She calmed somewhat at his voice and turned to look at him, blushing deeply. "Um...I...feel...really gross." She gave him a hesitant look. "Would you mind if I took a shower?"

Will's face relaxed immediately and an understanding, warm smile spread across his face. "Of course not Em, be my guest."

"Thank you." She muttered and looked around for something to cover herself with. True, Will had seen all of her last night but she still felt incredibly uncomfortable walking around like that in front of him.

Will was quick to react and leaned over, taking the blanket off the bed just leaving the sheet to cover them. He quickly handed it over to Emma with a smile.

Emma smiled shyly, thanked him again and wrapped it around her naked form. She quickly made her way down to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Emma emerged from the bathroom and the smell of toast invaded her nostrils. Now fully clothed in a comfortable orange dress, Emma followed the smell to the kitchen.

She smiled upon seeing Will working over the counter. He was dressed in grey sweat pants and a white undershirt that showed off his arm and back muscles very nicely.

Will looked over his shoulder and beamed at seeing her there. "Well, hello."

"Hi." She greeted warmly, stepping into the kitchen. "It smells good."

He shrugged. "It's just toast but I figured you'd be hungry."

Emma shook her head, sending him a smile. "It's perfect Will."

She walked over to him and stood beside him. His eyes roamed her body and he smiled. "You look very lovely."

She blushed red and glanced down shyly. "Thank you."

His smiled widened and he kissed the side of her head. "So you hungry?"

Emma nodded, looking up at him. "Very."

"Great." He picked up the plates from the counter and shot her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I washed the plates while you were in the shower, they're all squeaky clean."

She beamed at him happily and honestly she hadn't even worried about the cleanliness of the plate. He winked at her and headed into the dining room to set the table.

As she watched him place each plate down, she knew that she could get _very_ used to this.

* * *

_**A/N: Good? Bad? Please let me know!**_


End file.
